


letting go is so much harder

by hyunggussoundcloud



Series: worth saving verse [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Crying, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunggussoundcloud/pseuds/hyunggussoundcloud
Summary: nothing ever worked out for him, and he wondered why he ever let himself think it would even a little bit.





	letting go is so much harder

**Author's Note:**

> eek i just cant let them be happy

junmyeon's bed was too big for one person. no wonder he always looked so lonely. kyungsoo curled in on himself, taking up minimal space. he was sat in the right side, waiting for the older man to get out of the bathroom. it was cold, and junmyeon had told him not to get under the blankets until he'd showered. his skin was still buzzing, and kyungsoo's breath hadn't caught up with him yet. he shuddered, biting his own lip and letting his mind wander.

_kyungsoo wasn't used to sex feeling good. junmyeon's hands were firm on his hips, almost possessive. he gripped the pillow above him, huffing out every few seconds. it didn't hurt (as much) as usual. maybe junmyeon knew what he was doing after all._

_he was still old, though. as kyungsoo kept telling him. maybe it was to spur him on, make him go faster, but he would just chuckle and keep on fucking him as skowly as he had been the entire time. he didn't do much in the ways of external stimulation. he was probably vanilla as fuck, which was understandable, he'd had his youth to explore things like choking and being called daddy, or whatever._

_but, god he was so fucking slow, and kyungsoo was going crazy, wanting to just push him down and ride him until junmyeon inevitably came first so he could jerk off, or, if he was lucky, maybe get a blowjob. but, he figured that might not go over too well. maybe junmyeon wasn't so vanilla after all._

he was pulled out of his mind at the sound of the pipes turning off. well, time to face his mistakes and be a fucking idiot. maybe confess again. cry a little bit for pity and then go home and cry to his cacti.

of course, though, it went infinitely worse than even kyungsoo's sad brain could've imagined.

"this was my fault." junmyeon had sweats on, and a towel on his neck. "i took advantage of your feelings, and i don't think i can keep you this close to me if i'm not supposed to do it again."

it was a wordless throwback to their fight a few weeks prior.

"i think i'm going to send you to work with my brother."

...

w...

...what?

"what?" he could already feel the tears gathering in his eyes. be sent away again? be separated from the only person he had left? he understood that junmyeon was guilty about breaking gus promise to jongdae, but... sending him to minseok? he supposed he deserved it anyways. nothing ever worked out for him, and he wondered why he ever let himself think it would even a little bit.

"dammit, kid, don't start crying."

"fuck you, you're the one that put your dick in my ass and then told me you're going to ship me off to china."

and junmyeon couldn't say anything to that, because it was true. 

**Author's Note:**

> suho: i cant date you jongdae said no  
> suho like 2 weeks later: eyyy bb u wan sum fuk


End file.
